


life goes on.

by zaroha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow To Update, Stardew Valley - Freeform, but makes it my kpop boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaroha/pseuds/zaroha
Summary: burdened by the reality of city life, kim myungjun packs his bag and starts a new life on his grandfather's farm.(based on the video game by concernedape: stardew valley)
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. grandfather's letter

**Author's Note:**

> do i already have two uncompleted fics that I should be paying attention to? yes. but I have also yearned for a stardew valley inspired fic with astro so here is me trying with zero self control.
> 
> this chapter is mainly word for word the introduction of stardew valley, for those who might not be aware. credit for most of this chapter goes to concernedape. and as always, unedited bc life is too short to re-read my mess.

Grandfather’s passing was not a surprise to anyone, especially Myungjun. Over the years, his grandfather went from a tall stoic man to a small, fragile sick man. Myungjun remembered how he used to pore over the pictures of his grandfather in his youth. He had owned a farm, far from Seoul, in the coast of the south, near Busan. The foreigners in the 1900s who came to visit the town nicknamed it Pelican Town and the area Stardew Valley due to its then abundance of large water birds and its historical lore. A google search of the town now calls it a visual hole of the south, with a somewhat active tourist community, but a strange penchant for attracting oddities in its seasonal events. Myungjun grew up hearing about festivals that celebrated eggs, the flower dance where his grandparents had met, and Myungjun favourite, the festival that celebrated the migration of jellyfish. 

Myungjun had finally finished his twelve-hour shift at Jojo Corp, handling paperwork and discussing contracts, when the call from the nursing home finally came. No one bats an eye when Myungjun rushes over, dishevelled and out of breath. His grandfather laid on the bed with the nurses sitting by his bed. No one else had come, the nurses said. Myungjun knew that of course because there was no one else left. His parents passed days after he was born, his grandmother by the time he turned ten and whatever relatives he did have simply did not care. He was all his grandfather had left. 

He can barely speak, but he looks up to Myungjun, reaching out his grandson. He begins rambling. No one questions his rambles this time, by the now, Myungjun was probably fifty different over people according to him. Myungjun clasped his hand tightly, nodding along even though his mind was too far gone, it seemed too cruel to break the fantasy his mind was conjuring. 

“And to my dear grandson,” he said, finally mentioning Myungjun. He reaches out for the envelope on the side table. “I want you to have this sealed envelope.”

Myungjun’s hands are shaking as he reaches to pull the seal. His grandfather stops him.

“No, no, don’t open it yet… have patience,”

“Grandfather,” Myungjun said, his voice breaks at the end, but he doesn’t notice. 

“Now, listen close.”

The nurses back away at this point to leave the two together. 

“There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life,” he whispered. Myungjun sighed. His grandfather hated that he worked at Joja Corp. He had so often begged to return back to his farm, but old age meant that after his parents had died, they had to leave for Seoul, where business was better and Myungjun could grow in the city instead. 

“... and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness.” Grandfather coughed heavily. The nurses come back to hover over their shoulders, but their presence is like ghosts to Myungjun right now. 

“When that happens, my boy, you’ll be ready for this gift.” He pushes the letter back into Myungjun’s hands. He puts the paper aside to grip his grandfather’s hand. 

“Now, let Grandpa rest….”

***

Six months later 

On his desk at work, there is a single frame amongst the paperwork. It’s Myungjun and his Grandfather at his fifth birthday party where his grandfather had taken him to Pelican Valley to celebrate the egg festival. In the photo, Myungjun is clutching an egg and running from the village kids and into his grandfather’s arms. 

His heart aches at the memory of his grandfather. When had it been the last time he truly laughed at something that wasn’t a pathetic joke told by someone at the water fountain? Myungjun leaned back in his cubical, peering out the window, from a few seats away. Is this was feeling empty meant? 

He reached into the drawers of his desk where his folder was and rummaged through until he found the fragile letter, shut tight with a wax seal. His fingers shake as he peels away the seal. Is this was you meant, grandfather? Before someone would cuss him for not working, he began to read. 

_ Dear, Myungjun.  _

_ If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.  _

_ I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Sowon Farm. It’s located on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honour the family name, my boy. Good luck. _

_ Love, Grandpa.  _

_ P.S. If Choi Hoseok is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya? _

Myungjun wanted to laugh as if this was a joke from his grandfather. He loved them a lot and maybe he wanted one final laugh from the grave. A farm? He checked the other pages and there it was: the deed to Sowon Farm and a letter from his grandfather’s estate, where a lawyer’s number was printed on the card. Myungjun looked at the time on his ageing computer. The emails were piling up, notifications pinging all day long. Three hours left of his shift. He put the letter aside and drafted an email to his supervisor. He looked across the room where the sun was already setting as the blue hue of the lights lit up the room. He hated the artificial blue of Joja. And his grandfather had always said, “nothing beats a true blue sky,” and maybe he was right. 

As the woosh of the email left his computer, Myungjun settled in his seat, taking it all in. A farm. The same farm he hadn't visited in over twenty years. But he had heard the stories, seen the photos in his family photo book. I mean, Myungjun thought, how hard can it be?


	2. good luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myungjun settles into his new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly a word-for-word rewrite of the second half of the opening cutscene of the game. most of the main cast will be introduced in the next two chapters.

Myungjun can imagine it now. His grandfather’s spirit looking down on him as he managed to fumble his way to Pelican Town in the worst way possible and cracking a deep heavy laugh with every single mistake Myungjun had made. It had taken two weeks between his resignation and his departure from Seoul. It had been a confusing mess of land deeds and contracts that Myungjun knew nothing about. By moving day, everything he owned was already wrapped up and sent to the farm. All he had to do was make his way to Busan and catch the only bus that passed through the farm. Except he missed the bus and had to wait for another three hours before the next one arrived. He made a note to himself to save up for a vehicle because it was obvious the travel links to this town was close to nothing. 

By the time the bus stops outside the town, Myungjun is exhausted. The stop is not far from the farm, and he wants nothing more than to fall into anything resembling a bed. 

“Hello? You must be Myungjun!” The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman. She was wrapped up in an orange sweater, her hair in a simple ponytail. 

Myungjun bowed to the lady as he greets her and she waves him away immediately. 

“This place is too small for formality,” she laughed. “I’m Lee Mi-Young, the local carpenter. Mayor Choi sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival,”

“Ah, that’s kind of him,” Myungjun said, guilt slipping into his mind. The man was barely younger than his grandfather. “We should hurry immediately.”

Miyoung nods. “The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me.”

Myungjun quietly follows Miyoung as she led him around the corner, and there the two walked through the mud path and onto what looked the like the farm property. 

“This is Sowon Farm,” Miyoung said, turning to face the vast field. 

Shit, Myungjun thought, this place is a fucking dump. The field reached quite far where Myungjun could see a path leading to what looked like a pond and another person’s residence. But the field was littered with weeds, stones and large parts of trees that had already been chopped down. To his left, he could see the home, humble but manageable, and then further left was a broken greenhouse. In the corner, he could see what was the making of a family graveyard. 

“What’s the matter?” Miyoung asked. “Sure, it’s a bit overgrow, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess!”

“I see,” Myungjun said, not fully convinced. 

“With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time,” Miyoung waves her hand and leads Myungjun to the front here. “... and here we are, your new home,”

Myungjun is inspecting the front of the house. It’s small, the pictures from the real estate showed that the inside was a simple bed, tv and table. The bathroom was hidden away. Logs were already piled up against the house and Myungjun is mentally counting the splinters he’ll get when the front door opens. 

“Ah, the new farmer!” The old man, Choi Hoseok, bursts out. “Welcome, I’m Hoseok, Mayor of Pelican Town,”

Myungjun notices he used the English name of the town and not its Korean one, Saerom. 

“You know, everyone’s been asking about you,” the old man smiled, and Myungjun can’t help but feel a pang of sadness. He was a few year younger than his grandfather, but he was smiling and beaming with energy. In another life, his grandfather could have spent his final years in Sowon Farm. Alongside an old friend. 

“It’s not everyday that some new moves in. It’s quite a big deal!” Hoseok beams, as he turns to stare at the house. “So, you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage,”

Now it’s Hoseok’s turn to look melancholy. 

“It’s a good house… very ‘rustic,” he said. 

Rustic could either mean good memories or Myungjun’s bank account is going to cry when he sees the damage inside. 

Miyoung beats him to it. “Rustic? That’s one way to put it,” she scoffs lightly. “‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though,”

“Rude!” Hoseok gasps.”Don’t listen to her, Myungjun. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades,”

“Hmph,” Miyoung mumbles.

“Anyway...” Hoseok said. “You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest.”

Myungjun nods.

“Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself,” Hoseok continues. “The townspeople would appreciate that.”

As Hoseok makes his way out of the farm, he stops short of a large wooden box. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. Someone will come by during the night to collect it.”

Myungjun nods vigorously. Miyoung begins to make her way to the entrance as well. 

“Well...” Hoseok said, taking one good look at everything once more. “Good luck!

Once the two are out of sight, Myungjun drops his smile, his face aching slightly. Jesus, this was a lot. He knew the farm was a mess, but seeing it in person terrified him. They had left the key on the table near the entrance, he picks it up, and slowly inserts it into the door. The door is creaky, but sturdy. The sound echoes and bounces as he enters the room. The real estate pictures do not lie. The large square room was simple. A bed in one corner, with storage underneath, a large TV that sits on a showcase, and a table with a simple chair. There’s a mug on the table that reads “welcome home!” on its front. Next to the table is a large fireplace with wood already stocked up. Myungjun places his bag next to the plant and paces around the farmhouse. The wood flooring is good, no issues he can see. The walls are a washed out yellow. He must find the nearest store that sells wallpaper. Probably, Miyoung’s. 

Above the table is hung a picture of Sowon Farm, clearly in its prime. The grass is cleared, plants were flourishing. No one is in the picture weirdly, so it looks like a perfect tourist mail card. Myungjun fishes out the picture of him and his grandfather and places it on the table. The sun is setting, so Myungjun decides to leave to the unboxing for tomorrow. A to-do after meeting everyone in town. But the first thing he must do was hidden in a box, covered in protective wrap. His grandfather’s urn. Most of his family was buried in town, he had heard growing up, but his grandfather had asked that his ashes be placed in the far left corner of Sowon Farm, where in his dying state, he asked that Myungjun waited for his return at the dawn. What that meant to Myungjun was nothing, the last moments of a dying man. 

Myungjun grimaces as he sees the outside of the farm, pushing away his plans in his mind as he made his way to the northwestern corner of the farm. He almost trips over a tree trunk and barely misses the shattered glass of the greenhouse. There’s a little shrine area, covered in dust. Myungjun brushes it all away and fits the urn inside. Once he’s satisfied that Grandpa was secured, he returns to the house. He digs deep into his boxes to find his pyjamas but the labels have fallen off, so he opts to remove his outer wear and delve straight into the bed. It’s large, enough for another. Here, Myungjun begins to feel the tiredness set into his bones. His mind is jumping through hoops, potential costs and issues. He may need to take up on Miyoung’s offer. 

_ Good luck! _ , Hoseok had said. 

“Thanks,” Myungjun said, mumbling and sighing to himself, as his mind drifted to sleep. “I’m gonna need it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: zarohawrites

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: zarohawrites. 
> 
> if you've played stardew valley, whose your ideal partner? Im a sucker for Shane which is a spoiler for this fic already. Im gonna have so much fun with this.


End file.
